broken_worldsfandomcom-20200215-history
Vasilia Bengsdötter
Vasilia Katarina Natalia Monika Britt Bengsdötter Tealeaf is a human resident of Liba Riveni, currently married to Lucien Tealeaf. She is the owner of Innside Bakery and Bakerside Inn in Liba Riveni. Background Vasilia K.N.M.B.B. Tealeaf started her life as the third oldest sibling of a family which would expand to include her 4 other siblings. Her mother, Vasily Bengsdötter, was a baker which Vasilia usually tagged along with in her work, and her father was Britton Bengsdötter, a minor officer in the army which Vasilia rarely saw due to his work. Vasilia spent most of her early childhood helping her mother with her 4 younger siblings and helping her mother in the bakery. Her unusually long string of names comes from his father, who, at a family gathering where to-be-born Vasilia's name was being discussed, was annoyed at the fact that people were unable to come at a conclusion with the name of Vasilia, and decided that everyone's suggestions should be added as names to Vasilia. Vasilia calls herself by Vasilia because her mother usually called herself by Vasilia. Vasilia managed to get herself to a local school, where her fascination for science and books developed. She spent what little pocket money she gained at bookshops, and she spent her time at libraries, sacrificing social interaction for book reading. When Vasilia graduated, she managed to find a job as a teacher at the capital's university, even though she never went to a university herself. She went on to educate her pupils for 2 years until The Second Estland-Lutyvolyite War broke out in 298 when she was 20 years old. The war between two minor nations escalated into a major conflict as major nations, including her homeland of Lahanezy, decided to show off their power on the field. With most of her students being drafted for the war, and Vasilia herself being in the back lines to provide support in the department of food to the soldiers, she lost her job in teaching, as there was a shortage of brains, and a bigger shortage of young pupils after the war ended in a stalemate in the year 302. The brain shortage benefited Vasilia, as she managed to land herself a job in the royal palace as a tutor and a scholar, educating the children in the palace. She did that job greatly, as she had experience dealing with her younger siblings. She spent most of her free time and salary on buying more books and reading them. During a late-night visit to the palace's kitchen, where she was out to get some food, Vasilia mysteriously appeared in a potato farm in Petrichor. History Vasilia managed to find herself an apartment in Petrichor, spending most of her days idly preparing soup and bread to give out to the other residents. She spent most of her days idly, except for the time she visited Liba Riveni, and the other time she almost died in Rakust Dosîm. One day, as Vasilia taking a walk in Petrichor, she met an elf called Kaeylin, and a dwarf. The dwarf brought them a piece of the void, as Kaeylin and Vasilia inspected the void piece, eventually deciding to taste the void. After a short while, Vasilia started choking due to the void, as she avoided death by coughing out a void stone. She rushed over to see if Kaeylin was fine, which she was not, as Kaeylin burst into void mites and Vasilia avoided near-death, again. Vasilia blamed herself for Kaeylin's death, as she mourned her death periodically. During one of her visits to Kaeylin's grave in Liba Riveni, she met with Lucien who was mourning at the grave as well. While Lucien threatened to kill her first, due to him blaming Vasilia for Kaeylin's death, in an ironic twist of fate, the two began to live together as Vasilia confessed her romantic feelings to Lucien, marrying him just a couple of months after Kaeylin's death. The two are still happily married together, with Vasilia being pregnant with Lucien's child. Skills and Possessions Scholar While Vasilia isn't specialized in any branch of science, she considers herself to be a scholar of every topic, and even considers magic to be "a science that is yet to be researched and formalized", as she believes that everything can and should be explained with science and that everything abides by the basic rules of physics. She spends most of her time with Lucien, trying to construct machinery from her world, as she comes from a late 19th Century-ish world, and her dream is to bring the new world she's in, to the Industrial Age. Baker Vasilia has always helped her mother in her baking duties, and she has picked up a passion and talent for baking. She spends most of her time in front of her furnace in her bakery, making cookies in hopes that people will stop munching on potatoes for a second to taste something different. Vasilyadeğilson.png|Vasilia Smoltnotvasilia.png|A doodle of Vasilia Vasilia's bakery.png|Vasilia's bakery Category:Characters Category:BW World 3 Category:BW World 3 Characters